Tori's Confession
by Subject87
Summary: AU version of Tori & Jade's Playdate. Tori ends up confessing her true feelings through karaoke during her date with Jade


Tori glanced over at Jade, her sort of date for the evening, and tried not to blush. She knew, well she was pretty sure, that Sikowitz hadn't intended anything when he'd forced the two girls to go out on a date for Sushi to prepare for their upcoming play.

What Sikowitz hadn't, couldn't have, known was Tori had recently discovered her own possible feelings for a certain gloomy girl. It had surprised her really to find out she may have feelings for another girl but it also felt right in a way.

Jade was trying to concentrate on her sushi and not focus on the way Tori was staring at her. It unnerved her sometimes how Vega could be so nice to her no matter how cruel she was. Sometimes, and Jade would never admit this, she liked being mean to the brunette girl just so she would return it with kindness. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Take a picture." she said dryly, "It lasts longer."

Tori blushed and looked down "S-Sorry."

_She blushed _Jade thought, not sure whether she should be flattered, amused, or worried, _What is going on with her? _

This time it was Tori's turn to make a dry remark, "Now you're staring."

"That was weak Vega."

"So what West?"

Jade smirked dryly, "Calling me West now?"

"Maybe I am." she replied, "Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." Jade said, looking innocent.

A suspicious look formed on Tori's face for a moment but soon vanished as a smile appeared, "I'm actually... Kind of having fun."

_So am I_ She thought, "I'm not." she lied.

Tori sighed and looked around, "I'm going to do some singing..." She was good at singing, maybe it would help pass the night along.

"Whatever."

Tori sighed again and walked up to the karaoke stage to sign up.

"What song do you wanna sing?" asked the man in charge.

"Um... Any is fine really." she said, she liked learning new songs and she was up for a challenge.

She walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone and nodded that she was ready. Finally the song started, with a various synthesizers making different noises and the vocals kicked in.

_I can't shake this feeling from my head.  
there's a devil sleeping in my bed.  
he's watching you from across the way.  
I cannot make this feeling go away _

Tori couldn't believe the lyrics, even as she sang, _Did I really have to get this song while Jade is sitting there watching me? _

Sure enough Jade was watching from the bar where they had sat, she watching Tori with rapt attention and the brunette girl tried hard not to blush.

She shut everything out, focusing on the music, and almost missed the chorus of the song.

_I know it's not the right thing.  
and I know it's not the good thing.  
but kinda I want to _

With each word sang Tori was more and more convinced someone was out to get her. _I just had to pick a random song. _She thought irritably.

Jade watched the brunette sing the song, she knew it of course, "Kinda I Want To" was one of her favorite Nine Inch Nails songs. There was something different though; as she watched Tori sing she had this odd feeling the brunette was singing about her. _Stop it West, _ She mentally scolded herself, _No need to get your hopes up. _

Tori opened her eyes to glance at Jade, who was still watching, and smiled weakly at her before continuing.

_I'm not sure of what i should do.  
when every thought I'm thinking of is you.  
all of my excuses turn to lies.  
maybe God will cover up his eyes  
_

Tori took a deep breath, thankful for a break in between verses, between the fact that this song was fitting her feelings towards Jade perfectly and she felt like she may have a panic attack at any moment.

She slowly moved off the stage, she briefly wondered exactly what she was doing, but decided that it must be important.

_maybe just for tonight.  
we can pretend it's alright.  
what's the price I pay.  
I don't care what they say.  
I want to.  
I want to (I'll take my chance tonight) _

By the last word verse she had reached Jade and leaned down, staring at her for a moment.

"What're you doing Vega?" Jade asked curiously, feeling her heart race.

After she sang the last verse she leaned down and kissed Jade. She was sure her knees were going to give out as she kissed the girl, it felt amazing... She wondered why she hadn't done this before when suddenly her knees gave out and she was sitting in Jade's lap.

Jade didn't say anything, instead she returned the kiss, as if confirming she felt the same way.

Tori had to admit, she loved karaoke.

**Note: **Sorry I've not uploaded anything lately, next thing on my list is to work on a new chapter of About a Son (I have an idea or two). This is my first Victorious fic so I hope you guys like it. I don't own Kinda I Want To by Nine Inch Nails or Victorious, if I did I'd be rich.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
